


As You Wish... You Hadn't Said

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [13]
Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<br/><img/></div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Consent Play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish... You Hadn't Said

So, here’s the problem; I didn’t really understand what I was getting myself into with Buttercup. I mean, sure, she’s beautiful and all, but beauty isn’t everything, as I’ve come to understand. Buttercup is a bit of a tyrant in the sack. I had no way of knowing that before I actually got her there.  
I should have looked a little deeper, then I might have realized how she’s always been a bit manipulative. But fools in love are blind. Now, looking back, I think sometimes it might have been better if I’d let Humperdink have her, then all this would be his problem to figure out. Not that I don’t love her, I do, most of the time.

I did it to myself really, when I started with all that “As you wish” bullshit that I used to toss around to get her attention back when I was just a farm boy trying to get her to roll in the hay with me. Most of the time when I said “As you wish” she was asking me for stuff I’d do anyway for any girl I was trying to get it on with. I’d help her on the horse, muck out the stall, or bring her a drink on a hot day. I didn't realize I was feeding into her little obsession, or that it would all come back to bite me in the ass someday. 

Buttercup needs to be in control, you see. With eyes blind to her faults, I married her yes, I married her – more the fool I! How else was I going to get under her skirts?

Now, I have to say it. All the time. If I don’t, no sex. If I balk or try to get out of saying it, then it’s “Get out, Wesley, go sleep in the barn!”

When I try to talk to her about it, Buttercup says it’s only a game, but I’m not so sure. It’s been months and I still have to “As you wish” in response to anything she says, in or out of the bedroom. 

“Wesley, suck me,” I think that was the first time I said it in bed, when she asked me to go down on her. She came so hard and so fast, before I even got my mouth on her. Almost as soon as I got the words out, she was flushed and humping the air and shrieking my name; I wasn’t certain what to make of it. 

It happened again another night, not long after. I was between those luscious white thighs, going about my business, rubbing her a bit after some nice kissing to warm her up. She demanded, “Wesley, now, in me now!” 

And stupidly, I answered by habit, “As you wish!” That was the night I screwed the pooch, I think. After that, she started demanding that I say it every time I tried to make love to her. Then it leaked out of the bedroom into the rest of our lives. Some days, the only words I say all day are, ‘Good morning Buttercup, as you wish and good night, Buttercup.’

It isn’t like I’m not willing, I mean, I’m a healthy young man with a normal sexual appetite. It’s the whole power thing I’m having an issue with. I sort of feel like I’ve talked my way into being Buttercup’s sex slave, if that makes any sense. I want sex from my wife, so I play her little game. 

I just hope she tires of it soon and we can move on to something else. I’d like to be in control once in a while too.

 

The End


End file.
